Love is Blind
by Ice Fox priestess
Summary: Master Chief and Sargent are left at the marine base due to a attack.Problem is help is far off in the distance.Yaoi warning:NO Flaming!Please R&R.Finally getting updated!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own Halo,if I did it would be a dating game.

NO FLAMING!

You heard me.

If you don't like yaoi-WHY ARE YOU READING

THIS?

It isn't in the least bit explict.(stupid hentai)

Flamers are only flaunting their ignorance.

Please,if you have an open mind review and tell

me what you think.

I am far,far past this now,I need to see if

its worth the effort to type it.

So please,don't flame.

Ideas and constructive critisicm are welcome!

Thanks!

It may seem wierd but just try it!

I sighed.

The sun,shining through the azure sky,burned brightly like a fire through a black expanse.

There weren't really that many of them.

A few larger ones,a ranger,some grunts...

It would be easy if it was not only him and

myself.

I had done better but...

For some reason I was feeling weak.

The sun contiued to be glaringly bright

reflecting of the covenats scarce patches of

armor nearly blinding me.

I leveled my gun and sniped a few from a distance.

Why did we stay?

I kept screaming in my head over and over again.

I don't understand...

We had just been taking care of duties when

we-well they-had been forced to emergecy

evacuate.

Apparently they didn't take roll call.

We had been under attack and I had killed them

all.

They were back for more they.

Obvousley they just poped out babies left

and right.

Well,there wasn't much to show for what I

had done,though.

Nearly everthing had been demolished.

If it wasn't one thing it was the damned other.

I was already weary from the first round,

as I said,and here comes a second.

I'm sure he was too.

Suddenly I relized one was behind me.

They were so much faster than I had anticapated

I was absorbed by shock.

That was all it needed to slash into my side.

Damn.

Forgot about that.

It was uncovered by armor.

Unprotected.

Quickly dodging its next attack I kicked it in the

side causing it to fall to the ground in pain.

Weapon...

Weapon...

Didn't really need one but...

Out of ammo...

I snatched a dead covenats,from the earlier

battle,weapon and shot the one coming for me.

The one that had attacked me rose and charged

me.

A few good shots and its shield was down,

a few more it was dead.

I turned my head to my side glancing at my wound.

Crimson blood splattered my MILJOR

armor and was pouring out of me.

This...was a lot worse than I had

thought.

Suddenly I felt weaker and lightheaded.

Blood loss.

Coughing I fell to my knees and clutched

my side.

They noticed this and began excitedly

chattering.Yay for me.

Luckily for myself,The Sargent did to,

taking them out before turning to me.

Eyes wide with horror he choked,

"Eh?Master Chief?Damn.Just hang on!

I'll get rid of 'em."

Leaning me against the back of a rock

I began coughing but this time blood.

How could I let myself get this hurt?

I was suppose to protect him!

I couldn't help hating myself for letting this happen.

Please...let him be alright,

I thought as I closed my eyes drifting into

blackness.

I'm sure I wasn't easy to get back to the base

but he did it anyway.

Did I help him?

I don't remember...

"Sargent,"I managed to croak feeling

weak,exasted and thirsty.

I don't think my throat has ever been dryer.

"Ah,your alright."

He sounded relieved.

Suddenly I had to choke back tears.

What was wrong with me?

I questioned angierly.

I didn't believe...

Well,I'm not really that emotional.

Being a recrutied orphan can do that to

you.The room was filled with debris and

rekage and of couse the horrible

stench of the dead.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure you are?"He questioned

me looking startled,I guess the tears were

coming to my eyes.

"I-I'm fine.Thank you."I replied slowly.

Sniff.

Sniff.

Hm...

Brr...

It was kinda chilly to.

I hadn't noticed how hurt I really was,I guess.

He had bandaged me with gauze and

virtually my entire abdomen and chest were

covered.

"Fine?Really?"he asked almost laughing.

"...Um,John?Are you okay?John?"

I was nearley in tears now.

It was...upsetting he had to do all THIS

for me...

I didn't deserve it...

He didn't really have to...

Right?

Did...

Did that mean he really felt for me?

No.

I assured myself,just helping a fellow marine.

Thats all.

------...

It as horribley quiet in this room.

Cold too.

He had given me a blanket he had found,

though it was raggedy I was grateful.

Sitting down beside me he leaned over and

checked my head.

"'Chief are you feelin' any better?"

I smiled.

It took a lot of effort.

Then I noticed the side of his shirt was

blood stained.

He had been hurt to.

Not voiced a word about it.

I raised my hand and touched his side

muttering,"...Love,your hurt..."

He went silent for a moment before rapidly

growing red with blush.

I don't really know if it was my words or my touch

but at least something was pleasurable.

That...could mean...

I might be something to be desired.

At least I hope.

He started to speak but stopped when he noticed my eyes were again watery.

All I was capable of at that moment was clutching my stomach and moaning.

I felt like I had to vomit.

His eyes grew wide and filled with fear as he started nearly screaming asking if I was

alright.

I had no idea what was wrong.

What had I done?

(Ta-da!

What think?

If I get response I'll type out more chapters.

So review in a kind and non-flaming matter!)


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay look people.I don't flame.If you don't like yaoi don't read.If your from my school screw off._ If you don't know what yaoi is here- 

**_It's two guys in a relationship.Please no _**

_**flames it's only showcasing your ignorance.**_

_**This was typed long ago but at least it's an update finally.WELL at least if youdon't usually like yaoi I hope/think this is tastefully**_

_**done at least.**_

Love is Blind 

Disclaimer:Don't own Halo.Dur.If I did why would I be sitting at my pc typing this?I'd

Be out rolling in dough!

Hey everybody!

It's-a me-a Mario!

….sorta…….

Not really……….

So what if I'm not Mario?

You got a problem?

Fine.I'm not.Deal with it.

------------------------

"Urrrgg……shit….It's all right ,Sargent,"

I finally managed to reply.

He looked much less frantic than he

did a moment ago but still extremely upset.

"Ah….'Chief…I mean John…..

Are you really okay?

What exactly….happened?I…..I…..

Was….y'know…….."

"It's all right , I'm fine really ,"I

reassured him though I wasn't that

certain of it myself.

I still felt queasy and sick.

And defaintly tired.

It's been so long since I've even been really

injered It's taking more out of

me than I think it normally would.

But maybe I just needed rest.

Without explaining I rolled onto

My good side and closed my eyes.

--------------------

Drifted of to sleep again.

He must have listened to what I said

Because when I woke up he

Was rummaging through one

of the rare drawers that wasn't covered

in the various debris.

He really had been injered.

But he doctored himself,to my relief,

I don't think I was strong enough

to make him.

I really wanted to say something

But just couldn't.

Eh……..

I was thirsty…..

Well,there had to be some form

Of water nearby,he had taken a cloth and

wetted it on my placing it on

my head.

I DID feel like I had a fever…..

"S-Sargent?Are you okay?"

I murmered nearly a whisper.

Startled he turned around asking again

If I felt any better.

I replied ,if a little slowly that I was.

Obviously relived he smiled. see SOMETHING in

His eyes when he looked at me.

But…….what was it?

Hmmmm……..

I……felt so weak and helpless…..

How I haven't felt since a child……

Like a dying flower…….

It is kind of strange to think of myself like

That.I had been striped of

My innocence long ago slaughtering

My enemies without remorce or mercy.

I live to see their blood flow.

I'm finally weak,helpless……

Not much of a way you can still

Be arrogant and proud like this.

Well ,though ,there are different

Types of innocence………….

Childlike and…….deflowering

Innocence.

So,eh,maybe I could still be

Considered innocent.

He wasn't exactly in any way……

He had a daughter……

A blood daughter……..

But ,well, why should I fucking care?

I didn't.

What do I care about anymore?

Well,except him.

And ,well, I think…..eh…..I

Always knew………..

Here's the second chapter.

Yup.

So what did you expect?

Yeah ,it sucks and its short but…..

Well , I'm proud to say

I got some nice reviews(and favs from people

I don't even know!Yay!)

but wasn't able to update 'till now 'cause of my comp.

So I hope by updating I can get even more reviews.(and maybe even favs!)

And to the format suggestions-I'll try to work

On it.**And on if John meant to say 'Love,**

**Your hurt' well…..It was one of those accidently on purpose things.**Heh,heh.

Yeah.

Well , in happy news I bought a Halo

t-shirt!(wait who cares?)

Peace and prosperity to all!

And this was typed before Christmas so-

"**_Merry Cristmas!"_**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own Halo.Is that not obvious?

In fact why would I?Am I just a magical mystical pirate dancing for your affection?Wait………

That makes no reading the Halo novels now!WOOT!Even if they kinda suck!)

I walked out into a grassy plain dotted

With the occasional trees and shrubs.

Sighing I let the wind blow through

My hair as I stared into the light blue sky.Fluffy clouds drifted by.

Serenity.

" Report for duty,John."

"Can't we help him a little?"

What?

Now a woman stood in the plain,

One I knew.Though it wasn't something I wanted to do I fled.

Her.Why was she here?

Damn.One moment of peace only in my dreams is all I ask.

I spotted a deer.Yes.I was the wolf,I...

A wolf can't hunt alone.

I stepped back and turned around.

Two people stared back at me.

My……parents……..

No dammit I didn't have parents!

They were…………were………

Suddenly I jerked awake feeling

Something scuttle across my hand.

I lazily shifted my eyes trying to

Look at my hand without moving.

I could barely make out my surroundings.I blinked a bit trying to

Get my eyes to adjust to the relative

Darkness.The moon shone through the broken window.A light breeze

Wafted in , the curtains gently swaying.

Breathing heavily I realized my face

Was damp with persperation.

I gripped the floor realizing my

hands were also slick with sweat.

It was almost as if I had fallen into a lake, as even my shirt clung to my soaked torso.

I felt something on my shoulder but was to exasted to see what it was.

I almost immediately drifted back off

into an uneasy sleep.

Slowly opening my eyes I again waited for them to begin adjusting to the bright light streaming into the room.

Eh………………

I dimly wondered if I would start bleeding again.

I attempted to turn my head several

Times unsuccessfully , before

I managed to catch a quick glimpse

of my side.I had bleed a lot on the gauze but it looked dry.

'Now I'm hungry,' I thought to myself.

'I can and have went a lot longer than this without complaining about food.'

As if he knew what I was feeling

Sargent came into the room with norashment.Sitting down on the floor he explained , "I looked for you

something to lie on , 'cause I know your tired of the damn floor but I still haven't found anything."

"It's fine. I'm alright."

Ugh……..

The floor was cold but then again I was burning up.

He smiled at me.

I cracked my knuckles and found his

Hands ,clutching them.

His hands were sweaty too.

Maybe it is hot or something.

I felt like shit.

I probaley looked like shit too.

But I just didn't care.

Just the way he looked at me…..

It was almost to much.

But……

But who said that was a bad thing?

**Thank you for the reading of this people!Heh,heh.**

**I've finally updated (well I **

**Just posted chapter two a few days ago but it was bogged down with my talky nonsense rambling.)**

**Well,Thanks for the reviews and favs people.Hope you can stand to keep reading.**


End file.
